finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fujin (boss)
| 1 Attacks = Aero , Remedy, Sai, Tornado , Zan | 1 Other Information = Always drops Combat King 002. | 2 prev = Raijin (Boss) | 2 bestiary = 093 | 2 next = Mobile Type 8 | 2 LvH2 = 43 | 2 HPf2 = 300 | 2 HPf3 = 5000 | 2 STRf1 = 65 | 2 STRf2 = 5 | 2 STRf3 = 60 | 2 STRf4 = 130 | 2 MAGf1 = 80 | 2 MAGf2 = 2 | 2 MAGf3 = 25 | 2 MAGf4 = 250 | 2 VITf1 = 1 | 2 VITf2 = 40 | 2 VITf3 = 30 | 2 VITf4 = 3 | 2 SPRf1 = 1 | 2 SPRf2 = 3 | 2 SPRf3 = 120 | 2 SPRf4 = 2 | 2 SPDf1 = 0 | 2 SPDf2 = 2 | 2 SPDf3 = 30 | 2 SPDf4 = 4 | 2 EVAf1 = 0 | 2 EVAf2 = 6 | 2 EVAf3 = 10 | 2 EVAf4 = 18 | 2 AP = 10 | 2 Poison = 150 | 2 Wind = -100 | 2 Death = 155 | 2 Poisoned = 155 | 2 Petrify = 155 | 2 Blind = 60 | 2 Silence = 155 | 2 Berserk = 155 | 2 Zombie = 155 | 2 Sleep = 50 | 2 Slow = 60 | 2 Stop = 155 | 2 Reflect = 90 | 2 Doom = 155 | 2 Petrifying = 155 | 2 Float = 155 | 2 Drain = 30 | 2 Confuse = 155 | 2 Eject = 155 | 2 LVMod = 155 | 2 Location = Lunatic Pandora | 2 Scan = Assisting Seifer inside Lunatic Pandora. Uses support magic, as well as attack magic. | 2 Mug rate = 25 | 2 Drop rate = 99 | 2 Low Mug 1 = Megalixir | 2 Low Mug 2 = Megalixir | 2 Low Mug 3 = Megalixir | 2 Low Mug 4 = Megalixir | 2 Low Drop 1 = Megalixir | 2 Low Drop 2 = Megalixir | 2 Low Drop 3 = Megalixir | 2 Low Drop 4 = Megalixir | 2 Low Draw = Aero Cura Life | 2 Low Attacks = Blind, Confuse, Haste, Meteor, Metsu, Pain, Regen, Sai, Slow, Tornado, Zan | 2 Low Other Information = None | 2 Mid Mug 1 = Megalixir | 2 Mid Mug 2 = Megalixir | 2 Mid Mug 3 = Megalixir | 2 Mid Mug 4 = Megalixir | 2 Mid Drop 1 = Megalixir | 2 Mid Drop 2 = Megalixir | 2 Mid Drop 3 = Megalixir | 2 Mid Drop 4 = Megalixir | 2 Mid Draw = Aero Cura Life | 2 Mid Attacks = Blind, Confuse, Haste, Meteor, Metsu, Pain, Regen, Sai, Slow, Tornado, Zan | 2 Mid Other Information = None | 2 High Mug 1 = Megalixir | 2 High Mug 2 = Megalixir | 2 High Mug 3 = Megalixir | 2 High Mug 4 = Megalixir | 2 High Drop 1 = Megalixir | 2 High Drop 2 = Megalixir | 2 High Drop 3 = Megalixir | 2 High Drop 4 = Megalixir | 2 High Draw = Aero Curaga Full-life Tornado | 2 High Attacks = Blind, Confuse, Haste, Meteor, Metsu, Pain, Regen, Sai, Slow, Tornado, Zan | 2 High Other Information = None }} Fujin is a boss fought in Final Fantasy VIII. She is fought twice; the first time in Balamb and the second time is in Lunatic Pandora, both times along with Raijin. Battle First Battle Fujin uses powerful Wind-type magic, but as soon as the party draw the GF Pandemona from her, she cannot use magic and only uses physical attacks. She is susceptible to Sleep, which grants the player the option of sleeping her and then concentrating their attacks on Raijin to defeat him first. When her HP is low, she may use Sai, an attack that reduces one character's HP to one, however this attack has a low appearance rate, and only dangerous if Raijin is still alive. Otherwise the player has plenty of time to heal the affected character before Fujin's next turn. Second Battle Fujin again uses powerful magic, but her magic can be easily reflected using Carbuncle. Also, one can cast Reflect on Fujin and Raijin to stop her barrage of Cure magic. Again, she is vulnerable against status ailments and can be debilitated by summoning Doomtrain or using Quistis's Bad Breath Limit Break. Gallery Category:Final Fantasy VIII Bosses